My names Saku
by Black Kunai
Summary: "My name is Saku and I'm here today. If you don't like it well get outta my way. To be honest I ain't got nothin' to say. So I'm up here rappin', don't be nappin', cause trust me now, I'm here to stay."
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "The fuck, they think they're too good for us!" "Chill it Sakura. We all know they pussies." "Hah, got that right." "Excuse me?" "Fuck off Yamanaka. I don't need your fatass in my view." "HAH Ino got told!" "Shut up dobe."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Naw man, get this. She said we're getting five new students!"

"Really? Fuck that."

"I know right. They gonn' be runnin' out of here in less than five."

"Haha, I know right. They probably pussies."

Conversations like this were heard around the run down school of downtown Konoha High. Average schooling, less than average food, and more than average students. These kids had talent. Just no one wanted to see it.

"Damn...hear the rumors?" A brown haired, brown eyed boy asked. He had red triangles on his face. "They sayin' we getting some new students."

"For real?" asked a girl. She had brown hair up in two buns. "Man, they gonna get fucked up in less than a day."

"I know right!...Oh shit, here comes Sakura. She ain't gonna be happy."

A girl with pink hair walked up to their lunch table. Her hair was straightened with side bangs up in a pony, streaked with red and black. She wore jean shorts, and a tshirt with a rip down the sides. Underneath you could see a sports bra.

"Can you fucking believe it? Five new students!" She yelled. "Kiba, Tenten, you hear bout this?"

"Yeah bitch, I heard." Kiba said. "We knew you were gonna be pissed."

"Pissed?" Sakura looked at them incredulously. "I'm downright happy!"

"Uh…what not?" Tenten asked.

"We need some new kids. I heard theres three guys, and two girls. We need fresh meat."

"Oh…where they from, ya know?"

"Dammit… I think I heard they from KPS. Fuckin' rich kids."

"Aw shit. Never mind then, I doubt they'd get with us. Why the fuck they comin' here then?" asked Sakura curiously.

"No clue…let's just wait to see. Oh but you hear bout the B?" asked Tenten.

"Huh?"

"There's a battle this Friday…you goin'?"

"Damn straight." Kiba and Sakura said together. "You?"

"Course!" Laughed Tenten. "They need us."

"Um…Sasuke, why did we have to come here?" asked a blonde haired girl. "It's full of trash."

"Not our choice."

"Teme! You said we should come here though!"

"It was either this, or Sound. You chose."

"Ewww…I guess this is better."

"Hn."

"Um…Ino…?" asked a timid purple haired girl.

"Yeah Hinata-chan?"

"I don't like it here…"

"I know. But we got to. Nobody will suspect us here."

"Hinata-san, you will be okay." A long haired brown male butt in. "You'll be perfectly fine."

"Yeah Hinata-chan! We'll protect you!" The blonde haired boy turned to smile at her. "Well me anyway. I don't know about teme."

"Thanks Neji-kun…and thanks Naruto-kun…" Her face turned red.

They all walked up the steps of KHS, in a somewhat triangle. Sasuke in front, Ino and Hinata behind him, and Neji and Naruto behind them. They walked through the front doors into their new school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of the raps go to this site:**

**http :/ www. knowledgesutra. com/ forums / topic / 39453 -rap- lyrics/**

* * *

><p>As the teens gathered in homeroom, cigarettes were passed around, and water bottles filled with beer were shared. They waited somewhat patiently for their teacher to arrive. The door opened, and five kids walked in.<p>

The first one was a male. He had dark hair spiked in the back, with dark eyes, and pale skin. He stood at about six foot four, and wore dark jeans with a buttoned up black shirt. The guys looked him over, and the girls winked. No matter what others thought, their school wasn't full of sluts or gangsters. They simply treated each other with the respect they deserved. But you know…looks sort of add.

The second was a female. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, with bangs to the side of her face. She had baby blue eyes, and fair skin. She had on blue jean shorts and a white tee. Once again, the looking over happened. Guys thought she was hot, girls thought she was okay.

The third was also a female. Her hair was dark blue , and she had bangs. Her eyes were a pale white and her skin a slight tan. She wore a cashmere sweater, with long blue jeans. She had a timid look to her, and everyone automatically thought, _"she's a sweetie."_

The last two were males. One had blonde hair that was spiked crazily, and also had blue eyes. He had a contagious grin, and whisker marks on his face. He was about six foot, and wore a blue shirt with basketball shorts. The other male had long brown hair tied up, pale eyes, and looked similar to the blue-haired girl. He was about six foot four and had on a white flowy shirt, with casual pants. Tenten looked him over appreciatively.

"Damn Saku, look at that mothafuckin' straight dude right there." She whispered to Sakura. Sakura chuckled but her eyes were on the first guy.

"I'm into the hot emo kid. But whatever Ten, 'member they probably pussies." She replied back.

"Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde boy said. "Nice to meet you guys!"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Came from the black haired boy.

"Neji Hyuuga, and this is my cousin Hinata Hyuuga." Said the brown haired boy, motioning towards himself and the blue haired girl.

"Ino Yamanaka, and don't you forget it!" exclaimed the blonde girl. Sakura snorted. Ino glared at her. "Got something to say forehead girl?" Everyone gasped at the insult. The five new kids looked stupefied at the unanimous gasp. "What?"

Sakura stood up slowly and relaxed like. "I do got something to say. I was just thinking how your name is pig, that's all." She said slowly. Naruto snorted trying to keep his laughter in. Even Neji and Sasuke tried to hide a smirk. Ino fumed.

"Shut up!"

"That all you got bitch?" Sakura said outright. The new kids stood, stunned. Clearly, they weren't used to people talking back. The other kids in the room smiled or laughed. Kiba and Tenten high fived each other.

"Damn, that's right Saku! Show them bitchasses how this school works!" Kiba shouted. The class wooped.

"Yeah Sakura! Show these rich fuckers how we work!"

"Hah, get in a fight with blonde bitch, I wanna see you bitches fight that'd be hot."

"Fuck them up Saku!" Kiba cheered. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino looked surprised.

"What's your deal?" asked Naruto loudly. "I mean we just got here!" The class laughed. Sakura walked up to Naruto, and put her finger on his chest. She trailed her finger up to his neck then up his jaw to his lips. He blushed, Ino glared, Sasuke and Neji watched mystified, while Hinata just stared.

"Why hun, we don't really like fuckin' bitchass rich kids like you guys." She said. She turned towards Sasuke. "But sweetie…I wouldn't mind fucking you any day." She winked at him. The class hooted and whistled. Sasuke looked slightly disgusted.

"Slut much?" He said to her. She held her hand over her heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Naw. Just forward." She replied back. She turned around and sat at her desk just at the door opened. Kakashi stepped in smoking a cigarette. The rich kids looked disgusted.

"Hey you. Sit down now." He said simply to them. They did as he said, then Kakashi faced the class. "Free time." Then he sat at his desk, and began reading a book. All the kids groaned as they saw what book it was. They just ignored it after.

The kids went to different corners of the room. One group began talking about art, and showing their new sketches or drawings. Some couples began making out. The biggest group though surrounded Sakura, Tenten, and Kiba. Sasuke and Neji looked at them.

"I guess they're the popular kids here." Stated Naruto. Sasuke shrugged. Hinata looked over timidly.

"Could…could we maybe go see what they're talking about?" she asked quietly. "Maybe…maybe we could become friends." Ino snorted, but a glare from Neji made her keep her thoughts to herself.

"Sure, why not." Sasuke shrugged. They walked over there and the other kids parted to let them through. As they made their way to the front of the circle, they saw a bun haired girl, and a black guy facing each other. They heard…wait. They heard rapping?

"Cause you just a bun haired chick, that's what makes you tick. Ain't got some rappin' skills, cause mine are sick. You better off just giving this a lick," the black guy pointed to his crotch, and laughter erupted around the room. Sasuke and Naruto watched interested in this kind of battle. Tenten simply smiled. "Tick tick, tock tock, ready for some black cock?" Sakura stepped in between them.

"Times up." She said. Sasuke went to the nearest guy, someone with red triangles on his face.

"What is this?" the guy looked back at him surprised.

"You don't know?" Sasuke shook his head. "This is a battle. We rap against each other, and the winner is who gets the most applause. Names Kiba by the way."

"Sasuke. Can anyone do it?"

"If you can rap." Kiba looked over him and smirked. "Just not sure if they'll accept it." Sasuke shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Right Tenten, your up. You got a minute." Sakura said. Tenten nodded.

"That's all I'll need…alright, alright hey now. Don't read into it too much. I hear you rappin' but I think I heard enough, your shit is dead and outdated, top notch to the top, I'm rated, while you still freestylin' and masterbatin'" Everyone laughed. Neji covered Hinatas ears as she blushed furiously. "You hear what I'm sayin'? You just a dude with some fucked up way of rappin', compared to mine your better off nappin'. So listen up you wacked out nigga, stop rappin' and give me a cigga." She finished with a smirk, and the black guy bowed to her.

"Nice work Ten." He said smiling. She laughed back. "Thanks Kush." They both stepped out.

"Who won?" asked Naruto. Kiba laughed.

"Tenten of course. She's one of our best rappers."

"Who's the best?" asked Ino. Kiba laughed again.

"Sakura of course! Speaking of which, gimme a sec." He walked into the middle of the circle. "Yo yo yo!" They cheered. "Time for me to take over! Let's let our one and only Sakura into the circle!" Everyone cheered again.

"Saku, Saku, Saku!" She walked in again. It was the pink-haired girl that touched Naruto. She was smiling.

"Whaddup dog?" She asked as she shook with Kiba. "I ain't wanna get up here." Kiba smirked.

"But we have someone who wants to rap against you! You ain't faced him before!" She looked interested.

"Really? Who?"

"The new guy, Sasuke?" She looked over at Sasuke and winked.

"If that's what he wants, then sure. Maybe I'll give him a little more." She winked again. Sasuke looked her over, then smirked.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind that." Everyone ooh'd. She laughed.

"Hah, guess you ain't such a pussy after all." Ino looked a bit put off.

"But Sasuke…she's Konoha trash…"She whispered. Everyone turned to glare at her.

"Bitch, what you say?" asked Sakura. Sasuke looked at Ino.

"Shut up Ino. Who I'm interested in, is none of your business." He turned back to Sakura. "So, we going to start this thing or what?" Sakura turned her glare away from Ino, and went back to her smiley self as she looked at Sasuke.

"No problem. Give him a beat Kiba." He nodded, and began beat boxing. "you got a minute." Sasuke nodded and gathered his thoughts.

"Uh, uh…You betta take a second to accept defeat, if you don't come correct there aint no steppin to me. I gotta chance to show you how tough we can be, and I ain't gonna screw up this mothafuckin' chance you see. I may be a rich boy but let me show you how, I can rap better than you so you better take a bow." He stopped and smirked at Sakura. "So?"

"Not bad rich boy, not bad." Sakura smiled at him. For once, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "But it's my turn now. Hit it Kiba."

"Got it!"

"…Yeah yeah. Boy you in my territory now, lemme give you an example of our rappin' how. My name is Saku 'Runo, and I'm up here rappin'. You better believe it, so don't be nappin'. As a straight up bitch, I be sayin' this," Sakura stood up straight and walked towards Sasuke. "Come here babe and give me a kiss." Everyone whistled.

"Yeah girl, get the boy!"

"Woooo, they gonna be havin' fun tonight!"

Sasuke and his friends were shocked. Of course, Sasuke didn't show it, but simply smirked. Ino fumed angrily. Neji, Naruto, and Hinata had their mouths open. "My pleasure," Sasuke replied smoothly. He leaned forward, but Sakura's hand stopped him.

"Think you can survive this," Sakura gestured towards her body. Guys whistled, while girls tittered. "Put you in a daze amaze, feelin' my flow," she winked. "Something like magic," Guys hooted with laughter. "But too bad you gotta holla at yo hoe." Everyone cheered for Sakura as she strutted away from Sasuke. Sasuke watched her. His eyes were mostly focused on the one body part that swayed back and forth enticingly. He licked his lips. Ino slapped him.

"The fuck that for?" He asked angrily. She glared.

"Don't fall for her." She hissed back quietly. "She called me a hoe, and we're not going to be here long anyway." Sasuke glared back.

"You are a hoe. And sorry, I just thought she'd be a good fuck. Now you shut up." Kiba laughed as he overheard them.

"Hah, Sakura was right. You do gotta yell at your hoe." He snickered. Sasuke smirked back and shook with Kiba.

"Hah, damn straight. She ain't my hoe though." Sasuke was surprised at how easily he was slipping into this type of talk. Naruto was off with Hinata and Neji talking to some other kids. He waved them over. Kiba did the same to Sakura and Tenten.

"Yeah?" Neji asked. Sakura and Tenten walked over.

"Hey man, names Sakura. This is Tenten." Sakura said as she introduced herself to the others. Tenten walked up to Neji.

"Hey there cutie." She winked. Neji looked flattered.

"Hey babe." He wrapped his arm around her waist. Hinata looked terrified, and Ino look pissed. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata and she relaxed a bit. Kiba came up to Ino.

"So…us next?" He gave a cheeky grin. Ino glared.

"Get away from me dogbreath!" Sakura and Tenten immediately detached themselves from Sasuke and Neji.

"Fuck, I'm getting tired of your attitude." Sakura hissed. Naruto pulled Hinata closer, while Sasuke and Neji watched curiously. Sort of turned on.

"Me too bitch. If you think you're too good for this school, get the fuck out of here." They both cracked their knuckles.

"This is sort of hot." Neji whispered to Sasuke. He gave his trademark smirk and whispered back.

"I know right." They continued watching Tenten and Sakura.

"Back off you trash!" Ino said shrilly. "I'm warning you, I know powerful people!"

"Like we give a fuck." They advanced onto Ino, She was backed into a wall, and her face showed terror. As they stepped forward, they suddenly stopped. They began grinning.

"Hah should've seen your face!" cackled Tenten. "We always do this to newbies, don't worry. We don't really have a major problem with you. You're just like us." Ino relaxed a bit.

"Oh…um. Oh." She stuttered out. "I…oh." Neji and Sasuke came up behind the girls.

"That was so hot!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata turned around in his arms and actually glared. "I mean…that was so not hot. Psh. Psh." He said his face turning red. Hinata giggled. Sasuke hugged Sakura from behind and kissed her neck.

"That was definitely hot." He whispered in her ear. Sakura giggled too, but got out of his arms.

"Sorry man, but Tenten and I? We don't do anything like that until we know you better." She and Tenten stood by each other and grinned.

"So…we have to know you better in order to do _stuff_." Asked Sasuke innocently. Sakura grinned again.

"If your lucky." Tenten and Sakura high-fived then turned around and walked out of the door just as the bell rang. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Hot." They agreed.

* * *

><p>AN:

**Straight: It doesn't just mean you're straight. It can be hot, or I agree. Like "damn straight" or "she's a straight chick." Just to clarify.**

** The rating is M for a reason.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Hell yes! Freedom!" Cheered Sakura as she ran from her Biology class. "Gah! Disgusting dead pig smell…!"<p>

"Um, Saku?" Tenten said nervously. "We still have lunch, and then another three classes."

"Dammit!" Sakura groaned. "Lunch is good though!" She cheered up and Tenten and Kiba face palmed.

"The fuck Saku? Chill your emotions." Sakura glared.

"Goddammit I'll let my fucking emotions run wild!" Because dammit, she was _Sakura_, and Sakura let's her fucking emotions go everywhere and anywhere she very well wants to. Because, well, she was _Sakura_.

"Whatever…" Muttered Kiba. "Hey, where the newbies go?" He looked around. "I could've sworn we had their asses behind us…" Tenten gasped.

"Where did that super fine hottie go?" Sakura snickered. Tenten turned to look at her.

"What?"

"…Look behind you…" She did so. And blushed. There was Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata all behind her. Neji smirked.

Yes, smirked. Because when a _super fine hottie _hears that he's a super fine hottie, they show off their even more super fine hottie _skillz._ That's right skillz. With a z. Because he was just too good for an s.

"Thanks babe." He said, still smirking. Tenten recovered quickly and smiled seductively back. Sasuke groaned, and walked over to Sakura. Ino glared. Hinata hid behind Naruto.

"Dude…I can feel the sexual tension in the air." Naruto stage-whispered. Whatever was in the air snapped, and everyone laughed. Naruto smiled. Yeah, he was just that freaking amazing.

"You guys headed to lunch right?" Asked Kiba. The newbies nodded.

"Is it as exciting as the rest of the classes were?" asked Sasuke.

In their other classes, the teachers were either insane (_coughAnkocough_), lazy ("_Kakashi, get off your lazy butt and teach us something instead of reading your porn!_"), very shy ("_Iruka, I get it, you don't want to disappoint, but you're doing us worse by blushing every five seconds._"), and/or drunk. ("_Tsunade, we hid your sake like asdfghjkl times!" "Shaddup.")_

Sakura nodded. "Damn straight. You'll love it." She stated. They walked towards the lunch room, Ino looking over at Sakura every once in awhile. Sakura noticed her looking and winked at her.

"See something you like?" She asked coyly. Ino blushed and glared. Kiba whistled, and Sasuke and Neji chuckled.

"Sakura-san…?" asked Hinata timidly. Sakura turned around and started walking backwards as she looked at Hinata cutely.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed.

"I um…I…"

"No problem!" Sakura said cheerfully. "You guys are too fucking cute to pass up, so of course I'd want to help you guys out!" Neji and Naruto gaped at her.

"How'd you know what she was trying to say?" Asked Neji. Sakura shrugged.

"I used to be like her."

They all stared at Sakura, who stared right back. Used to be like Hinata? They looked up and down her. In her ripped shirt that said WTF? on it, and jean shorts with her hair up in a totally rocking, yet girly hairdo, she screamed confidence. She looked at them oddly.

"What you fucking what you fucking weirdos?" She cussed at them. They sweat dropped. They found it hard to believe.

"This is our lunch room!" crowed Kiba as he ran into a gigantic room. There were lunch tables like a normal lunch room, but it stopped there. In one corner, there was the food line, but music was blasting from stereos, and the lunch ladies looked more like drop out rockstars. In the middle of the room, a circular stage with a microphone was placed. It had to be one of the nicest rooms at Konoha High. Sasuke and the others gaped.

"The fuck?" Sasuke whispered. "Why is this so…nice?"

"Our school is talented in the arts. But since we live in such a run down town, no one gives us a chance." Kiba stated. "About a year ago, we chipped in as well as we could to get this place refurbished. We let our thoughts out here. Watch." He motioned to a girl who stood on the stage quietly. The lunch ladies turned off the music, and everyone turned to face the girl. She nodded to them, and they played some music.

"He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be…" She sang after a few verses. Ino and Neji gaped. Hinata shyly applauded after she was done, and Naruto cheered loudly. Sasuke smirked.

"Who was that?" asked Ino.

"That was Temari. That's her boyfriend Shikamaru over there," Tenten pointed. "They're pretty badass." She smirked. "Sakura, you going to sing?" Sasuke looked at her.

"You sing?"

"And dance!" added Kiba. "She plays guitar, drums, keyboard, piano, and the trumpet as well."

"I also play a mean harmonica!" Sakura said cheekily. They chuckled.

"How'd you learn?" asked Naruto loudly. Everyone cafeteria turned to look at them. Hinata blushed and eep'd. Tenten turned around to face the audience.

"Nothing to see here!" She yelled loudly. "Don't worry Sakura will sing though!" There were smiles and laughter and everyone went back to their business. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Um. As a young kid I wanted to learn how to play instruments. Singing and rapping came naturally. Dancing, I learned from the streets, and the occasional professional that took pity on me. I basically taught myself to play." She shrugged. "The only hard part was getting my hands on the instruments." The others nodded.

"Hey Saku!" yelled the girl from earlier, Temari. "Come on over with your friends!" Sakura smiled and waved.

"Sure! Come on," she said to the others. "I want to introduce you!"

"We'll be there in a moment Sakura-san." Neji said politely. "I would just like to talk to my friends here." Sakura looked at them curiously, her eyes sparking in recognition.

"Of course Neji-san." Sakura smiled and left, leaving Tenten and Kiba gaping at Sakura's easygoing attitude.. They all went to talk to Temari and her friends.

"What was that?" asked a shocked Naruto. "She left without asking anything?

"Sakura-san…is special." Neji chose his words carefully. "I think she knew we needed to talk about something important. I think she knows more than she lets one."

Ino snapped. "The hell she does! If she does, then what are we going to do? We can't let anyone know who we really are." She hissed. Sasuke whirled on her.

"The fuck it matters? We act differently than them, mostly because you act all like a stuck up bitch." He said icily. "They probably know we're different. I like it here, and you know what?" He asked them. He turned to look at Sakura. "I think we fit in a helluva lot better than we did at Oto." Sakura turned at that moment, and waved at them. Sasuke sighed and turned back around.

"I think…we should just keep it on the down low like before." He said quietly, his voice more tired than anything. "We stay here. If they don't find us, then we should stay here. Permanently."

"Sasuke, you're letting your feelings for-"

"Shut. Up." Sasuke hissed, anger showing on his features. "Is it bad, that for once theres a girl who I'm interested in who doesn't fall all over me? That for once, I think we could belong here, and not try to keep hiding from Oto." Neji and Naruto looked at him shocked. They had no idea he felt this way.

"I like it here. Don't forget, we have a good chance of not being found by Oto anyway. What's the harm in staying?" He finished his rant.

"The harm?" Ino asked incredulously. "The harm, is that they could get hurt. Because you're too stubborn to back off of making friends. Don't _you_ forget that every second we're here, is a second closer to Oto finding us. Every second we're here, we're closer to leaving because we need to keep on the move."

"We can't let them find us."


End file.
